Kūgo Ginjō
| image = | race = Togabito | birthday = November 15 | gender = Male | height = 187 cm (6'1½") | weight = 90 kg (198 lbs.) | affiliation = Yokoshima | previous affiliation = , Soul Society | occupation = Leader of Yokoshima's Togabito | previous occupation = Leader of Substitute Shinigami | team = | previous team = | partner = Yokoshima | previous partner = Shūkurō Tsukishima | base of operations = Hell | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown | storyline = | roleplay = Taint of Hollow Influence: The Visored vs Xcution | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kūgo Ginjō (銀城 空吾, Ginjō Kūgo) was the former leader of the mysterious organization, , as well as the first Substitute Shinigami (死神代行, Shinigami Daikō). After his death at the hands of , he becomes a in the service of Yokoshima. Appearance Kūgo has brown eyes and long dark hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. After being released from Tsukishima's Fullbring, Kūgo lets his hair become messy with strands hanging over his face. He is tall and wears dark trousers and a light T-shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. As a Togabito, whenever he leaves the confines of Hell, Kūgo will don a traditional Togabito outfit; a black cloak with white rectangular buttons, draped across his entire body, concealing his physical makeup, as well as a standard Togabito mask. His Hell's chain emerges from the center of his chest, but he is also shackled on his arms and legs. He has shown that he can use these chains as a defense and as a weapon. Personality Kūgo is a calm and cool-headed individual. He is quite manipulative, shown when he attempted to hire Ikumi Unagiya to do a background check on Isshin Kurosaki, intentionally doing so in front of Ichigo in order to get his attention. According to a member of his group, he is a charming individual that apparently talked them into following him. He claims that he carries ramen around with him because he likes it. When not under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, Kūgo is shown to be very malicious and sadistic, delighting at Ichigo's emotional and physical pain. He also becomes very arrogant, bragging about his accomplishments and underestimating his opponents. History Some time ago, Kūgo became the first substitute Shinigami. However, he gave up the position and disappeared. According to Kūgo, while he was under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, sometime later, Kūgo joined Xcution along with other humans with Fullbring abilities under the leadership of Shūkurō Tsukishima. Their aim was to rid themselves of their powers and Tsukishima came up with the plan to pass them onto someone who was both part Human and part Shinigami. However, when this process began, Tsukishima changed his mind and slaughtered the Substitute Shinigami and anyone who had given him their powers. Kūgo subsequently took the Substitute Shinigami's badge. Sometime after this, Kūgo became the leader of Xcution as the group continued its search for another candidate to pass their powers onto. This was proven to be false, as Kūgo was the first Substitute Shinigami himself. Current Powers & Abilities : Kūgo is a competent swordsman, being able to hold his own against the likes of Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki, having defeated the latter twice, albeit without his Shinigami powers. He was also able to take on the combined might of Jackie, Riruka, Giriko, and Shishigawara with his sword. Hell's Chain Master: Kūgo is especially talented at using Hell's Chain, which binds him to Hell as a Togabito. He has shown skill in using it as both a defense and offense. He successfully used the chain to block a strike by the Visored, Love Aikawa, and multiple times in a whip-like fashion, as a form of attack. Enhanced Speed: Due to his mastery of Fullbring, he is able to use "Bringer Light", which allows him to increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. Kūgo has shown to be quite fast, able to dodge successive attacks from Jackie, Riruka, and Giriko, all while they were using their Fullbring abilities. He is also able to get between a point blank attack by Tsukishima on Ichigo from a considerable distance, taking the attack himself in the process. He is also capable of dodging Ichigo's incredibly fast and powerful sword swinging after the latter regains his Shinigami powers. Enhanced Endurance: Kūgo has shown a large amount of endurance, being able to take the full brunt of the explosion caused by Ichigo's Fullbring completing and still being able to stand afterwards. As a Togabito, his endurance has increased, allowing him to take a point-blank Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara attack from Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi's Shikai, with little more than damage to his outfit. : Kūgo is able to fight barehanded, using swift movements to land blows on his opponents before they can even react. : While it is unknown just how much spiritual power Kūgo possess, it is known that he has enough for Ichigo to see his form "bathed in reiatsu", as well as Kūgo himself to see spirits, such as Shinigami. Zanpakutō After his transformation into a Togabito, Kūgo's zanpakutō from his Shinigami powers re-materializes. It takes the form of the Fullbring he had while he was alive; a large Claymore. The blade is long and wide, the sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a hollow space at the base of its blade. This part of the handle allows Kūgo to attack opponents at closer ranges. * Shikai: When he wishes to release his sword, Kūgo calls on the release phrase "Stab their back!" (背中刺す, Senka sasu). In its released form, his Zanpakutō takes on the form of his second Fullbring appearance. The base now resembles a skull with an 'X' over it and the handle in the hollow part of his blade resembles a spinal column after this transformation. In this form, Kūgo has a skeletal-like appearance, in which his chest is enveloped in a bony lattice resembling a ribcage. His new form also bears many similarities to the form he took after absorbing Ichigo Kurosaki's Fullbring while he was alive; in which his leg, neck and shoulder plating are derived. : Shikai Special Ability: When his Shikai is released, Kūgo has powers themed around "betrayal". With it, anyone he cuts is subject to betraying the person closest to them against their will. The ability is not always immediate, and takes time to surface in the affected person, making it appear more natural. For this reason, its major weakness is ability of the target to resist the temptation itself. A target that can successfully do so will be released of the ability's effects. :* Chain Manipulation: In his released state, he can manipulate Hell's Chain by directing it with his sword. :* Dissension in the Ranks (ランクでの意見の相違, Ranku de no iken no sōi): A simplified version of his main ability. Upon cutting his target, that target immediately attacks their nearest ally. The ability remains in affect until the target's ally is either dead, or until Kūgo cuts his target a second time, making the ability bear resemblance to Shūkurō Tsukishima's Fullbring. :* Ability Absorption: Another power that was once apart of his Fullbring, by stabbing a target in the direct center of their chest with his blade, he is capable of absorbing all of their spiritual powers and then integrating them into his own. He can then keep these powers for himself or share them with others by cutting them with his blade. :** Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Kūgo is able to use Getsuga Tenshō, releasing a blast of highly condensed light purple spiritual power through his sword in the shape of a crescent moon. His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Ichigo's own blast in Shikai. He is also shown using this ability whilst in Bankai. :* Energy Blast: By gripping the handle near the base of his broadsword's blade and swinging his Zanpakutō around, Kūgo can generate large amounts of light green reiryoku which sheathes itself over the blade. When he swings the sword at his desired target the energy produces a massive explosion upon impact. It has the capability to obliterate an entire skyscraper. * : Through some unknown means, Kūgo managed to merge his Bankai with his Togabito zanpakutō, allowing him to access it at any point at his will. In Bankai, his appearance becomes far more evil and Hollow-like. His hair turns white and his eyes take on the appearance of Hollowfication; though his sclera are red and his irises grey, instead of the traditional black and yellow of normal Hollowfication. He is also in a outfit similar to his Skull Clad form, though his muscles are far more defined and the red tuffs of fur around his neck are larger. A red "x" also appears on his face. Kūgo gains four energy wing-like appendages sprouting from his back as well. His sword also undergoes a change. The hilt elongates and becomes jagged. The guard becomes curved towards the edges and wrapped in chains. :* Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: His Bankai-level sword retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners as the Shikai version, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a purple outline. His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Ichigo's own blast in Bankai. He also seems to be able to keep it within the hollowed out portion of the blade. It has a larger portion of Hollow-spiritual pressure within it, due to Kūgo's past Fullbring. :* Cero: Apparently a result of having perfectly merged his Shinigami and Fullbring powers, hints of Hollow reiatsu are now present in Kūgo's Bankai, allowing him to once again use a Cero attack; this time, in Bankai, rather than in a Hollowified state. Kūgo can charge spiritual energy through his blade and fire it in the form of a red beam that dwarfs the size of his Bankai Getsuga Tenshō. The blast is released with such force, that it actually disturbs the flow of energy to his reiryoku "wings", causing them to flicker out temporarily. It also releases a shockwave off the back of the energy blast. :* Enhanced Spiritual Power: Upon activating his Bankai, Kūgo's spiritual power increases immensely, making him capable of fighting on par with other Bankai-level opponents. Skull Clad Form Skull-Clad Mode: A form he achieved by absorbing the powers of a . In this form, Kūgo's Bankai form becomes more enhanced. The bone-like formations on his Bankai armor shirks and his muscles increase in size. He gains maroon-colored fur on his wrists and his lower body fur turns maroon as well. He also gains a Hollow-like mask, imprinted with a red "X" and with horns growing out of his head. Lastly, the energy "wings" growing out his back become more jagged and turn green in coloration. This form allows Kūgo to achieve feats that would be deemed impossible in Hell, such as severing chains of people bound to Hell or binding enemies in chains then sending them to a lower level of Hell to atone for their sins. The users and their allies are considered friendly to the Kushanāda while the armor is active. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: In this form, his spiritual pressure increases and becomes black with a maroon outline. * Enhanced Energy Sword: In this form, the power of the energy blast from his sword is increased several times, and is now golden in color, with several skull-like apparitions surrounding it. It is capable of cutting Hell's Chain. * Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: In Skull-Clad Mode, Kūgo's Getsuga Tenshō is said to rival the power and size of a Hollow-enhanced Ichigo's own Getsuga Tenshō. In this stage, it retains its purple coloration. He swings his sword straight down to create the blast, rather than swing it in an arc, like Ichigo does with his own Getsuga Tenshō. * Enhanced Chain Manipulation: In the Skull-Clad form, Kūgo can manipulate Hell's chain to an even more dangerous degree, binding enemies in chains then sending them to a lower level of Hell to atone for their sins. If he uses this power on a living being, the target bound by the Hell's chain is then turned into a Togabito before the other effects of this ability take place. Former Powers & Abilities Fullbring Cross of Scaffold (クロス·オブ·スキャッフォルド, Kurosu obu Sukyafforudo): Using Fullbring, Kūgo is able to transform the Saltire pendant on his necklace into a large Claymore. The blade is long and wide, the sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a hollow space at the base of its blade. This part of the handle allows Kūgo to attack opponents at closer ranges. *'Energy Blade': By gripping the handle near the base of his broadsword's blade, Kūgo can engulf the blade with a large aura of energy. He can then swing the sword at his target, producing a massive explosion on impact. *'Second Form': Kūgo places his Substitute Shinigami Badge onto his sword, merging it with his sword into a base that resembles a skull with an 'X' over it. The handle in the hollow part of his blade resembles a spinal column after this transformation. *'Third Form': Kūgo's new form manifests after he emerges unscathed from Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō attack. In this form, Kūgo has a skeletal-like appearance, in which his chest is enveloped in a bony lattice resembling a ribcage. His new form also bears many similarities to Ichigo's Fullbring form, in which his leg, neck and shoulder plating are derived. Trivia *Kūgo's theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Last Man Standing" by Bon Jovi. *While in the color page of chapter 449 Ginjo has blue eyes, in the cover of volume 50 he appears to have brown eyes. Quotes * (To Love Aikawa) "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no Human."Taint of Hollow Influence: The Visored vs Xcution References